


1940

by svajoti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Communism, Historical References, Invasion, Italiano | Italian, Mentions of Stalin, Mother Russia, Pre-War, Prisoner of War, Snow, Soviet Union, Storm - Freeform, Winter, World War II, annexation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1940: la Russia, con il pretesto di una cospirazione ordita a suo danno, invade Lituania, Estonia e Lettonia. I tre piccoli e deboli Stati Baltici sono costretti ad arrendersi.<br/>[Baltic Trio!]<br/>[Historical!URSS & Dominazione Sovietica]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1940

1940.

 

Lituania scosta lentamente il drappo pesante che oscura la lastra trasparente della finestra: all’esterno dell’ampia e riscaldata -quanto basta per impedire una morte per assideramento, questo si intende per “dotata di un impianto ad acqua calda”- abitazione di mattoni imperversa un inverno inclemente che pare essere destinato a non trovare mai fine. I fiocchi di neve trotterellano nell’aria fredda e si depositano con il succedere delle ore sul profilo lontano della Cattedrale di San Basilio nell’estraneo e maledetto territorio moscovita: le sculture di acqua solidificata che pendono dai rami rachitici e nudi delle betulle chiare riflettono la luce accecante di una vallata tinta di bianco e di un sole protetto da stracci di nuvole altrettanto impalpabili, mentre in lontananza si ode lo scontrarsi ferroso di armi e il rumore assordante del treno che scivola faticosamente sulle rotaie pressoché impraticabili a causa del severo clima russo.  
Toris serra la presa delle dita rovinate dai duroni e dallo sforzo continuo attorno al velluto rosso delle tende chilometriche e continua ad osservare con espressione distante il panorama, fissando l’attenzione delle orbite scavate dalla stanchezza al pinnacolo che più in alto si eleva del Cremlino e socchiudendo le palpebre appesantite dal sonno arretrato: i bombardamenti e l’incursione imprevista delle truppe sovietiche lo hanno deabilitato a tal punto che ormai nulla lo interessa più, fatta certamente eccezione per la preoccupazione intrinseca alla sua anima di Paese nei confronti dell’amata popolazione rastrellata nelle cittadine e sottomessa con inaudita violenza dall’uomo che tutti proclamavano come l’eroe che sarebbe stato capace di restituire importanza al proletariato svalutato.  
Accartoccia le labbra spaccate e sanguinolente in un sospiro sconsolato, maledicendosi.  
L’ultima cosa che scruta nella trasparenza dell’infisso prima di lasciar scorrere il tessuto particolarmente ruvido fra i polpastrelli tremolanti e riportare la tenda alla sua posizione iniziale, è il viso sciupato di un uomo dalla personalità ancora troppo tenera e dall’esperienza decisamente limitata e la facciata di una Nazione debole che non ha esitato ad arrendersi per mettere in cassaforte la propria salvezza: l’ultimatum che era stato proposto a lui e ad i suoi fratelli era, per descrivere la situazione con termini prosaici, una sciocchezza. Mai avrebbero ordito una cospirazione ai danni di quella che al momento poteva essere considerata come la Grande Madre, la superpotenza che nascondeva sotto all’ipocrita interesse per i più deboli e maltrattati la volontà ferrea di dominare il cosmo: sarebbe stato un suicidio, un atto di inutile eroismo, uno spedire nel braccio della morte uomini, donne e bambini.  
Incastrati.  
Lituania chiude la mano a cazzotto e assesta un colpo violento al muro accanto allo stipite di quercia laccata, avvertendo le nocche delle dita subire il contraccolpo e lacerarsi.  
Inutile e sciocco.  
Ecco come si sente.  
La stanza è fredda e silenziosa, troppo.  
Fuori l’inverno continua a mietere vittime.  
Si chiede con amarezza a quante altre tormente in terra russa sarà costretto ad assistere.

Estonia se ne sta ritto come un fuso nell’assordante silenzio. Intreccia le mani cicatrizzate dietro la zona lombare della schiena arcuata sotto il peso delle responsabilità e della disperazione e tortura con le dita macchiate di terra il lembo della casacca stracciata e inumidita dalla neve in cui è stato scalciato, mentre la montatura storta scivola sul naso raggrumato in un fiore violaceo ed un frammento di vetro della lente sbeccata tintinna al suolo: Lituania si volta all’udire il suono del cristallo rotto a contatto con il pavimento, ma nei suoi occhi verdi non è possibile individuare alcuna traccia di ansia o terrore, solo una delusione ed un rimorso che fa rivoltare le viscere nelle cavità addominali con una tale forza che Eduard si trattiene dal rimettere sul tappeto persiano steso sotto i suoi piedi. Il rumore occupa i cantucci più reconditi della stanza ed accentua l’opprimente senso di solitudine ed abbandono che lo tormenta con i fratelli da ormai ore -o perlomeno intuisce si trattino solo di ore e non di settimane, mesi, anni. Ma il passo dai minuti ai secoli per una Nazione è tanto breve e pericolosamente, costantemente in agguato.  
Le sue orecchie captano un pianto, ne riconosce all’interno la voce di Lettonia.  
Faticosamente muove un passo in sua direzione e si accascia contro il muro contro cui è appollaiato in una posizione disumanamente rattrappita Raivis, mentre Toris si limita a posare una mano rinsecchita dalla fame e dalla sete sul capo del minore: manca il suo sorriso cordiale a rincuorare le anime, ma non lo si può biasimare.  
Estonia si porta con lentezza i polpastrelli anchilosati a causa delle basse temperature al volto emaciato dalla camminata che lo ha condotto da Tallinn sino in terra straniera nelle prossimità di Mosca e ne tasta con movimenti disordinati la consistenza molle che più ricorda la pelle cascante di un anziano che la carne tonica di un diciassettenne: sussulta dal dolore, non appena il pollice della mancina striscia contro la tempia pulsante. Un fazzoletto reso bruno dalla sporcizia viene premuto contro la ferita. Schiude le palpebre e con un impercettibile arcuarsi delle labbra ringrazia tacitamente Lettonia, con i profondi occhi che hanno il colore del Mar Baltico inondati di lacrime e la punta del naso rosso dal continuo singhiozzare. Gli sfila la pezza dalle dita e la mantiene contro la piaga sanguinolenta, mentre il biondino al suo fianco torna ad incassare la testa nelle spalle.  
Sulle pareti sono affissi dipinti di sterminati campi dorati, mentre fuori la macchia bruna del cadavere di un animale assiderato sporca il candore della proprietà terriera.  
Eduard tenta di trovare una fonte di calore che permetta al suo corpo in procinto di rinsecchirsi ed ammuffire nella steppa russa di resistere per i prossimi tempi, un miracolo che possa farlo vivere fino a quando il loro padrone non rientrerà dal conflitto di usura intrapreso contro la Germania e comincerà ad occuparsi di loro -è questa l’eventualità per la quale non smette da minuti interminabili di lodare Cristo: controlla con fervore nelle tasche del cappotto sfilacciato lasciando cadere a terra la pezza usata per tamponare la ferita alla tempia, che viene immediatamente recuperata da Raivis, che a sua volta la consegna nelle mani di Lituania, in modo che si possa ripulire le dita sottili da cui cola il denso liquido scarlatto. Ma all’interno delle saccocce dalla stoffa ruvida trova soltanto un misero panetto di creta di una cupa tonalità plumbea, che aveva incominciato a modellare alcuni giorni prima sull’accorata richiesta di una deliziosa bambina, che pretendeva di vedere rappresentato in quel minuto tocco appiccicaticcio il fiore nazionale estone: uno splendido fiordaliso blu. Estonia aveva intenzione di mantenere la promessa. Ma prima di essere deportato in Russia, quella stessa ragazzina l’aveva scorta in una posizione indecente all’interno di un vicolo puzzolente, lo sguardo angosciato fisso tra le cosce aperte e il pensiero totalmente rivolto altrove rispetto ad una sciocca piantina che un amico le aveva giurato di incidere nell’argilla lo stesso dì.  
Affonda le unghie mordicchiate fino alla carne pulsante di vita nell’elemento malleabile, cominciando ad imprimere una certa forza per cancellare i solchi precedenti e tracciarne di nuovi: crea una faccia tonda, ora evidenzia il profilo aguzzo di un naso prominente al centro del viso ed adesso graffia la sostanza per segnare le palpebre perennemente serrate in un’espressione infantile ed inquietante al tempo stesso. Quando si ferma ad osservare il ritratto di Ivan sulla creta, il sapore rivoltante della bile annaffia l’intestino: pensare che sarà costretto per il resto della sua esistenza a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto del mostro che ha permesso ai suoi uomini di stuprare una bimba di sei anni gli fa prudere le mani.  
Reprime un urlo mordendosi il labbro inferiore e strappa in un raptus di follia il panetto in tanti pezzetti, che sfrecciano e si spiaccicano con poca eleganza sul pavimento dello stanzone, quasi come i fiocchi di neve che fuori ancora turbinano.  
Soltanto che stavolta il corpo in putrefazione nella tormenta è il suo.

Lettonia si raggomitola maggiormente nella coperta spelacchiata che ha avuto la fortuna di poter posare sulle proprie spalle rachitiche prima di essere condotto a calci nella fiumana di persone diretta in Russia: non rammenta molto della faticosa camminata che lo ha portato fino all’abitazione astronomica della rappresentazione umana della potente Unione Sovietica, se non alcuni sporadici momenti conditi di una strana sensazione di quotidianità, come le rarissime pause nelle quali i pochi prediletti avevano diritto ad un tozzo di pane raffermo, i poveracci ormai privati della loro stessa identità erano disposti a bere dalla stessa neve su cui i loro coetanei avevano appena svuotato la vescica e i bambini piagnucolavano in cerca di una mamma persa durante la traversata. Ah, e gli attimi improvvisi quando un proiettile si impiantava nella calotta cranica di qualche individuo e tutto ad un tratto la distesa bianchissima non era più tanto candida. E i più piccoli che cascavano al suolo con le membra assiderate e l’incarnato azzurro. E i soldati russi, con la loro corporatura massiccia e il fucile a spalla.  
Raivis invita con insistenza il nodo che sosta a livello del pomo di Adamo a scendere per atterrare con un tonfo nelle budella e lasciarlo nuovamente respirare: ma il suo corpo sembra comportarsi in maniera del tutto autonoma ed ancora il fiato si mozza durante l’ennesimo attacco di panico, mentre il quindicenne dalla faccia cerea circonda in uno spasmo tremolante i polpacci scarni con le braccia altrettanto scheletriche e si accuccia in posizione fetale comprimendo il petto contro le cosce. Non riesce ad impedire ad un singhiozzo di scivolare fuori dalla chiostra dei denti e a mo’ di punizione pianta le dita arrossate dal freddo nella stoffa lercia dei pantaloni, premurandosi di affondare le unghie nella carne indebolita e premendo la fronte tempestata di ematomi bluastri contro le rotule appuntite che fanno capolino sotto il cotone rosso delle brache: si promette mentalmente di non piagnucolare, ma non appena una mano si posa sulla sua schiena e lo riscuote, Lettonia non può trattenersi e scoppia in un pianto disperato.  
Tenta di frenare le lacrime che ormai piovono copiose e si sente stupido.  
Estonia passa delicatamente un braccio attorno alle spalle ossute del fratellino e si premura di abbozzare un sorriso forse non luminoso come quello che indossava nei momenti più felici, ma che pur sempre un sorriso è: dall’altro lato, Lituania si accovaccia a terra e permette al minore di poggiare la testa sul suo petto, mentre con le dita tagliuzzate ne districa i capelli stopposi ed un bacio lambisce una ferita purulenta sullo zigomo.  
Con un movimento goffo, il più piccolo si libera per un istante dalla stretta rassicurante della propria famiglia e recupera la coperta raffazzonata dal dorso per poterla distendere in avanti a coprire tutti: i tre Baltici si accoccolano fra loro alla ricerca del tanto ambito calore.  
Eduard sospira.  
Toris ruota le pupille verdi al soffitto.  
Raivis si accuccia contro il torso del fratello maggiore.  
E tutti e tre si chiedono per quanto tempo ancora saranno costretti a lottare.

 

“Lietuva?”  
“Taip?”  
“Ce la faremo?”  
“Certo che ce la faremo. Finché restiamo insieme ti prometto, Latvija, che andrà tutto bene.”


End file.
